fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mysterza
Note: If you are looking for the Jellal Fernandes X Erza Scarlet, kindly go to Jerza's page. If your looking for the altered version, kindly go to Mystowalker's page. |status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1= Magic Staves |character2=Erza Scarlet |kanji2=エルザ・スカーレット |romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |alias2=Titania |age2=26 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2= Requip: The Knight |imagegallerysize = 310px |imagegallery = Mysterza/ImageGallary }} Mysterza (Mystogan X Erza) is a fanon pair between former Fairy Tail S-Class Mage and current King of Edolas, Mystogan and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Mystogan and Erza Mystogan Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan), whose real name is Jellal (ジェラール Jerāru), is a former S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and the current king of Edolas. He was also the most mysterious member of the guild, as he did not show himself, or his face, too often. He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. Being the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes, Mystogan possesses the same dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates. During the series, however, the design of his mask appears to change frequently. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Mystogan is a reclusive member of the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He doesn't want people to see his face and so he hides his identity, especially from Erza; he knows that his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes and he wants to spare her that pain. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the world of Edolas as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks for it. Many of the guild members question who he really is, citing him as something of an enigma; however, Wendy states that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusive nature, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it. He single-handedly took down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions during the guild war and directly confronted Laxus when the latter attempted to forcibly take control of the guild. Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young. He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the Anima rather than play the "villain". Erza Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip Magic, 'The Knight', which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, 'Titania'. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds the Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and more interactive, and is seen taking part in the Guild brawls herself. It's symbolic to see Erza wearing armors in the series, as it portrays that she continuously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her childhood life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Mystogan's History Mystogan, born under the name Jellal, is the son of Faust and the Prince of Edolas. He was seriously injured at one point during his childhood, but was saved by Pantherlily, an Exceed. Though Pantherlily was exiled from Extalia for assisting a human, he and Jellal became close friends. Over time, Jellal grew discontent with his father's use of the interdimensional spell Anima to steal magic power from Earth Land, a world parallel to Edolas which has a limitless supply of magic with which Faust used to replenish the limited resources Edolas had. This, in turn, led Faust to use that magic power to conquer other regions in Edolas and expand his kingdom, growing increasingly mad with power. Hoping to end his father's senseless campaign, Jellal left Edolas through an Anima portal and entered Earth Land in the year X777 (Earth Land time), traveling the land under the name Mystogan in search of more portals to close them. During his travels, Mystogan encountered a young girl named Wendy, who had been abandoned by her guardian, the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. He traveled aimlessly together with Wendy for about a month (using his real name "Jellal") when he suddenly sensed the presence of Anima. Thinking it would be unsafe to let Wendy travel with her any further, he placed her under the care of Roubaul, an old man who was living nearby, telling her he would leave her in a guild; as Wendy would later discover, Roubaul was not truly a Guild Master, but whether or not Mystogan realized that is unknown. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Aware that there was Jellal Fernandes, a counterpart of himself in Earth Land, he remained distant from the other guild members and covered much of his face behind a mask to keep his identity a secret, particularly from Erza Scarlet, who had a troubled past with the Jellal from Earth Land. Erza's History Erza, after being washed to the shores of Fiore, went out in search of Fairy Tail, the guild her 'Grandpa Rob' had told her about. She joined the Guild and began to wear armor, distancing herself from the other members. Makarov brought her to Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost during her torture at the Tower of Heaven. Surprised that she was able to see through her new eye, she cried tears of joy, although tears did not come out of her artificial eye. A distraught Porlyusica wondered about it, but Erza stated that she did not mind since she had already shed half of her tears. Throughout the years, Erza became more disciplined and well-known, although she wasn't above fighting and is shown to be always brawling against Mirajane. During the year X780, Erza passed the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials, becoming the youngest S-Class Mage within the Guild at age fifteen. Relationship Upon arriving in Earth Land and realizing that he would share exactly the same appearance as his counterpart, Mystogan constantly wore a mask and used Sleep Magic to put the Mages of the Fairy Tail guild to sleep while he was visiting, in particular for Erza's sake, as he soon noted that she shared a rather painful past with his counterpart and knew that seeing his face would probably cause her pain. However, during Mystogan's battle with Laxus Dreyar, Erza and Natsu barge in and see Mystogan's face when his mask is knocked off. He is then forced to explain to Erza that he is not the Jellal that she knows, but decides not to go into more detail than that, not wanting them to figure out the truth behind where he is from. This revelation of Mystogan's true appearance does cause Erza some pain though, as she sits for long hours in the guild pondering over Mystogan's true appearance, wondering why he looks like Jellal. When the full truth about Edolas and Mystogan is revealed though, Erza puts aside her past and accepts that Mystogan and Jellal are separate from one another, fighting alongside Mystogan to save his people. Upon arriving in Earth Land and realizing that he would share exactly the same appearance as his counterpart, Mystogan constantly wore a mask and used Sleep Magic to put the Mages of the Fairy Tail guild to sleep while he was visiting, in particular for Erza's sake, as he soon noted that she shared a rather painful past with his counterpart and knew that seeing his face would probably cause her pain. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Mystogan briefly visits the Guild to take a job from the request board. As he usually does, he casts a powerful sleeping spell to knock out all his Guildmates, even S-Class Mages like Erza. He keeps them in this state to avoid someone somehow seeing his face, which he lifts as soon as he leaves. Fighting Festival Arc During Laxus' and Mystogan's battle, Natsu and Erza suddenly appeared. Laxus caught Mystogan off-guard because of this and he shot down his mask. Erza got shocked, because he looks exactly like Jellal. He explains that he is not the Jellal that she knows, but decides not to elaborate more details for not wanting them to found out the truth where he really came from. Edolas Arc Mystogan's real appearance causes some pain to Erza, as she sits for long hours in the guild pondering over Mystogan's true appearance, wondering why he looks like Jellal. When the whole truth about Edolas and Mystogan is revealed to be really different than the Jellal that she knows, she put aside her past and accepts that those two man are different from one another, she even fights along with him to save his people. Category:Mysterza Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help